


All For Love; A Supernatural and leverage crossover

by Winchesterville



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School, M/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterville/pseuds/Winchesterville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eliot Spencer meets Sam Winchester he can't resist the younger Omega, but their relationship will pay prices that even they can't afford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing Like The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own any Leverage/Supernatural characters. 
> 
> *All lyrics found in this fanfic come from Lady Antebellum. I really suggest you look them up on youtube before reading.
> 
> you can also visit our tumblr website for updates, allforlovefics.tumblr.com

Nothing Like The First Time

_Ain't nothin' like the first time_  
 _Nothin' like the first smile_  
 _Looking at you seeing forever_  
 _Keeps me going till the last mile_  
 _And I held on like crazy_  
 _Until our goodbye baby_

 

“How much longer?” Eliot Spencer demanded, glaring at the front of the line into the apple store ahead of them. They had gotten their a little before sun up and had already been waiting for two hours.

“C’mon Eliot, chill out, it really hasn’t been that bad!” Alex Hardison replied gleefully ahead of them. Eliot narrowed his eyes at the younger wolf.

“Hasn’t been that bad?” He demanded. “I got my ass up at three in the fucking morning, and I’ve been waiting for two fucking hours so you can get your damn computer. Wolves are suppose to _do_ technology hardison. And where the fuck is Parker? God damn it, you owe me big time, this is ridiculous!”

“Well...you didn’t have to come!” Hardison replied, lip poking out a bit as he glared at Eliot. Eliot just growled low.

“You know Nate would’ve never let me hear the end of it!” He huffed, shaking his head. “Where the hell is Parker? This is fucking crazy!”

“Hm, you can say that again,” A voice from behind them barked in agreement.. Eliot swiveled around to glare at the man who had spoken.

You say somethin’?” He demanded, scoffing at the boy. He was tall, and well built, blond hair shaved back. And that scent. That scent was pure Alpha. Wolf. This was he last place Eliot had expected to run into another wolf.

“Oh c’mon Dean, really, it’s not that long of a wait!” The figure next to the wolf named Dean stated. This one was almost twice as tall as the first one. His brown hair hung down into his own pair of hazel eyes as he peered up at his brother with the most adorable, puppy dog look on his face. Eliot sniffed slightly, wondering if this one was an alpha as well.

“Fuck,” Eliot groaned, having to step back from the smell of Omega that suddenly overwhelmed him. Eliot had smelled Omega’ before. Plenty of times. Hell, he lived with three of them, only himself and Nathan Ford were Alpha’s in their small pack. Nate was mated to an Omega named Sophie and then both Parker and Hardison were Omega’s. But no Omega he’d ever met smelt like _this one_. The scent was like _heaven_. Like it was made _just_ for Eliot.

“What?” Hardison demanded, staring up at Eliot curiously. Eliot blinked, quickly recovering from his loss of words.

“Where the hell is Parker?” He demanded, glaring at the younger wolf.

“How the hell am I suppose to know?” Hardison demanded, glaring at him.

“Parker doesn’t happen to be a blond does she?” The one called Dean asked.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Eliot asked, frowning at the hazel eyed alpha.

“Um, because she’s up there.” The younger Omega stated, pointing upwards to the skyscrapers above them. Unwillingly Eliot followed the finger towards the tall building and sure enough, there was Parker. She was wearing one of her harnesses and swinging from rooftop to rooftop. Eliot let out a groan, facepalming as he considered the situation. Why the hell had he woken up at three in the morning for this again?

“Have fun with that,” Dean stated, eyeing Parker wearily.

“How the hell…?” Hardison was about to ask.

“Don’t say it,” Eliot warned, glaring at the younger wolf, “This is all your fault.” Hardison looked up at him, frowning again, with that little lost pup look.

“How is i my fault? I didn’t tell Parker to jump buildings!” Hardison whined. Eliot just rolled his eyes at the other.

“How does she even do that?” Dean questioned.

“Um, that really doesn’t look normal.” The younger one, whose name Eliot still hadn’t learned.

“I don’t even ask anymore.” Eliot groaned, deciding to worry about Parker later, “You owe me big time.” He informed Hardison., Hardison just frowned up at him.

“So what pack are you guys from?” The youngest Omega asked.

“Sam!” Dean huffed, narrowing his eyes at the younger one. So that was his name, Sam.

“what?” Sam asked, blinking innocently at Dean. It was obvious Dean was about to light into the younger wolf as Eliot broke in.

“It’s cool,” He stated, simply shrugging at the two. “We don’t really have much of a pack actually. We are just kind of Beta’s that happened to find each other.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” Sam stated, offering Eliot a small smile and Eliot thought his heart would jump out of his chest. Good gods, Sam was going to be trouble.

“Winchesters!” A voice called from behind them and Eliot turned to find a blue eyed, dark haired boy about Sam’s age jogging up. His Omega scent was almost as strong as Sam’s, but no where near as sweet.

“Cas!” Sam greeted, his face lighting up as the other boy joined them, “You got it already?” He asked, pouting at the sight of the Apple bag in the other boys hand.

“Are you kidding? Got here at three A.M. Line was already near the end of the building. They let the first five hundred in early and they’ve been taking five hundred inside every hour until opening.”

“Sweet! It’s only twenty minutes until six!” Sam stated, almost jumping on the ball of his feet, and it was so adorable, Eliot really couldn’t be pissed that they were going to have to wait another twenty or so minutes to get inside. The kid was fucking tall and big to be so young and the way he bounced around was just too much. Eliot wanted to take him right there. Thank the gods they were surrounded by humans.

“Oh, Cas, this is Hardison and Eliot.” Sam stated, introducing the group.

“Eliot? You’re with Nate Ford’s group right?” Cas asked curiously, Eliot lifted a brow, but nodded.  
“Yeah. How’d you know?” Eliot asked curiously, eyeing the pup warily. Had they crossed paths before? Eliot wasn’t sure, and Eliot generally remembered every face he saw.

“I’ve heard of your work before. That blond of yours created quite a mess for my brother a while back.” Cas stated, chuckling.

“Oh?” Eliot replied simply, neither caring, nor remembering what Parker had done. She was incredibly hard to keep up with anyway, it was near impossible to keep up with her.

“Yeah,” Cas replied, still chuckling, “Though it was well deserved on my brothers part.”

“Alright then.” Eliot stated, simply nodded at the other.

“I believe you also had a short thing with my sister, Anna.” Cas stated, cocking a brow. Eliot frowned for a moment.

“Anna….Anna Novak?” He asked, finally remembering the name, a few memories bringing a slight blush to his cheeks.

“One and the same.” Cas nodded.

“Oh.” Eliot mumbled, shifting a little.

“Awkward.” Hardison mumbled beside him.

“Oh Cassie, stop being such an ass." A way to familiar voice demanded. Eliot cringed slightly, slowly turning his head to the side to find a familiar redhead grinning back at him.

“Anna,” He murmured, shifting awkwardly on the spot. Anna just gave him an easy grin.

“Eliot. Good to see you again.”

“Yeah, same.” Eliot stated, clearing his throat a little.

“Hey Anna,” Hardison cooed, waving happily.

“Hey Hardison, how’s it going?” She asked, grinning down at the young Omega.  
“Oh you know, hackin’ and a smack’,” Hardison replied, causing most of the group to laugh.

“What does that even mean Hardison?” Eliot asked, annoyed, shaking his head.

“Els, can I speak to you for a second? Privately?” Anna requested, giving him that sweet smile that he could never resist. he grumbled to himself for a moment, but nodded slightly, “Cas, can you watch hardison for a moment?” She asked, peering at her brother, who simply nodded. Eliot allowed himself to be escorted far enough away that neither wolf nor human ears could hear their conversations.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Anna asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

“What do you mean?” Eliot questioned, though he had a pretty good idea already. Anna was fucking brilliant and she picked up on the smallest details, it was one of the few things Eliot had loved about it, but it also drove him piss crazy.

“I saw the way you were looking at Sam, like you wanted to devour him.” Anna stated, frowning up at him.

“What? No.” Eliot quickly refuted, shaking his head. Anna just sighed.

“Els, he’s young. innocent still. He doesn’t know the world like you and I do.” Anna told him, “His father and brother have done everything they can to protect him. Especially after what happened with his mother…”

“What happened with his mother?” Eliot asked curiously, before he could stop himself. Anna just shook her head sadly.

“It’s not my story to tell.” Anna replied simply, “But he’s already been hurt enough and you know how you are with commitments. Sam’s not like that. he’s not like you and me. if you go through with this, be real careful Els. I’d hate to see either of you get hurt.” Eliot just stared at her for a long moment. Was she serious? Like Eliot had even considered...okay, maybe he had for a moment considered Sam. But he knew better.

“Is that all?” Eliot asked, the only response he could manage without sounding like a complete and total jackass. Anna just considered him for a moment before nodding, frown still prominent on her face.

“Y’know, I still miss us every now and then.” she stated, smiling up at him. Eliot couldn’t help but smile.

“I know, me to.” he murmured softly, grinning down at her. Anna just chuckled, leaning up to give Eliot a small kiss on the cheek.

“Just be careful Els, like I said, I don’t what to see you get hurt.” She murmured softly. Eliot just nodded.

“I know.” He replied softly and with that, he and Anna made his way back to the Apple line, that had started moving once more.


	2. Love This Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot finds out that he and Sam have a deeper connection then their blood.

_It's like I love this pain a little too much_

_Love my heart all busted up_

_Something 'bout her, we just don't work_

_But I can't walk away_

_It's like I love this pain_

Sam Winchester had seen the kiss. How could he not? Anna had been all over Eliot. Like he belonged to her. The thought burned Sam, hot and angry. He watched silently as Anna and Cas waved goodbye, frowning as he peered up at Eliot, who had suddenly taken a liking to the pavement. Hardison kept asking Sam questions, but he could barely focus enough to answer them. What had Anna and Eliot talked about?

 

Thankfully, Sam didn’t have much time to ponder, because as soon as Eliot rejoined the group, the line started moving and customers were rushed into the Apple building, all conversations stalling for the moment.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Two weeks. Two weeks had gone by since Sam had met Eliot in the line in front of the Apple store. Since then, he’d learned he had one class with Eliot’s sister Parker and two with his brother Hardison and best of all, he shared his very last class of the day with Eliot Spencer himself. How could he not have noticed before?

 

However, the very first day Sam had noticed Eliot sulking into class, Eliot had given Sam one of the coldest glares he’d ever seen and Sam was pretty sure that if looks could kill, he’d be dead and Sam had retreated, curling up in his seat left to wonder what he’d done to upset the elder wolf. 

 

The second day of class, Sam had tried again. The look hadn’t been so cold this time. In fact, there had been no look at all. Eliot had just jetted to his seat and completely ignored Sam and after class, Eliot had hurried out of the classroom like it was on fire. Sam couldn’t help but feel like it was his fault. Whatever he’d done to make the wolf hate him, he was sorry. But how was he suppose to say that if Eliot wouldn’t even speak to him?

 

On day three, Sam hadn’t even tried to speak to Eliot, and he couldn’t have if he’d wanted to. Eliot hadn’t shown up. was it because of him? Sam couldn’t help but wonder and with his head hung down, he made his way to his locker. It was a few minutes after soccer practice and most of the kids had left with their parents already. Sam needed to grab his books for homework and then he’d be on his way out.

The school was eerily quiet and set Sam on edge. He sighed softly, tapping the lockers to make noise as he walked along, counting down the locker numbers to his own. 213, 211, 209…

 

Stopping in front of his locker, Sam pulled out his key, starting to unlock the door. The sudden sound of movement caught his attention though and he turned to look for the sound. However, before he could move, he was pushed up against the locker. Sam grunted, attempting to fight back, but the holder was strong. Much stronger than he was.

 

“Stay still.” A gruff, familiar voice ordered. Sam knew that voice! It was Eliot! Instantly, a chill went through his body and he complied, stilling his order as Eliot pressed him into the locker. Sam couldn’t help but wonder what Eliot was going to do. As if in answer, something warm and wet pressed against the crook of Sam’s neck and it took Sam a moment to register the others lips pressed against his skin. Sam’s breath hitched and he let out a small moan.

 

Eliot’s warm breath sent chills through Sam’s body and Sam scrappled at the locker door for something to cling to. Eliot grabbed his hand though, stilling his motion.

 

“You’re going to hurt yourself,” Eliot murmured against his skin, wet lips brushing against his neck teasingly, making Sam quiver. 

 

“Eliot,” Sam started, pressing back into the other willingly.

 

“Shushhh,” Eliot whispered softly, his firm, rather large hands paving their way along his sides. Sam bit his lip, attempting to not make a noise as Eliot did what he wanted. Eliot’s hands trailed up and down along his sides, sending new chills down his side each time they did.

 

Suddenly the hands stopped short at the hem of Sam’s shirt and Sam wasn’t sure what was happening. He let out a soft whinning noise, begging for more. Eliot answered, his hands slowly trailed down to the end of his shirt and then pushed up underneath. Sam let out a soft gasp at the feel of Eliot’s warms hand on his skin. Sam wanted to melt into those hands. His head fell back onto Eliot’s shoulder and for the first time since the meeting at the Apple store, Eliot’s scent wafted over him and Sam moaned.

 

Why hadn’t he noticed it before? why hadn’t Sam smelt it? Sam didn’t know, nor did he care, but he reveled in it. He felt as if his senses were heightened by every touch Eliot gave him. “I’m sorry Sam.”

And then Eliot was pulling away. It took Sam a moment to process his words. _I’m sorry?_ Sorry for what? By the time Sam had regained himself, Eliot was gone. The hallway was empty and silent once more, as if Eliot had been a ghost. If it weren’t for the scent left behind and the way his skin tingled, Sam would have been sure it hadn’t even happened!

 

Sorry for what? Sam wanted to shout, to scream until Eliot resurfaced and answered his question, but Eliot was probably halfway across town by now with his sorry. Instinctively, Sam slammed his fist into the locker door, letting out a growl. His books forgotten, he jogged out of the school, leaving his bike tethered to the pole as he jogged home.  
Eliot ran until he couldn’t run any more, wolf paws smacking the ground until they hurt, Anna’s words running through his head. _He’s innocent, he’s not like us._ Eliot knew that, goddamn it he knew it. The kid was barely sixteen and he was protected. He didn’t have to deal with a pack that would beat the shit out of someone less than them, even if it was family. He didn’t have to deal with being chained down and beaten for not following orders. Eliot pawed angrily at the ground.

 

Sam was innocent. Eliot wasn’t. Eliot was fucked up, more than he’d like to admit. Most of their little pack was. Eliot was going to hurt Sam. It was inevitable. He always hurt people, just the way he’d hurt Anna. He wasn’t going to let that happen. He refused. As much as he wanted Sam, he couldn’t have him.

 

“What’s botherin’ you?” A familiar female voice asked out of nowhere, nearly making Eliot jump out of his skin. He looked up, finding the female wolf sitting in a tree, legs crossed and a bag of some junk food in her hands that he was pretty sure Sophie had told her she couldn’t have.

 

“Goddamnit Parker, what’ve I told you about sneaking up on me?” He questioned, glaring at the blue-eyed blond.

 

“What’s eatin’ you?” She repeated, eyeing him from her tree limb. “You only paw at the ground when your pissed or you want something you can’t have.”

 

“I’ve fine.” Eliot snapped, rolling his eyes.

 

“It is that Winchester kid?” Parker asked curiously and Eliot almost gagged on his own spit.

 

“What? No!” Eliot countered,a little too quickly as images of Sam Winchester pressed against a locker came to mind and just as quickly he pushed them away.

 

“Good, cause you know, his family is like...crazy right?” Parker told hm. Eliot frowned.

 

“How do you know?” Eliot asked curiously. Parker just shrugged.

 

“Talk around school. Apparently his dad went like, psyco after their mom died.” Parker stated.

 

“How did she die?” He asked when she didn’t continue.

 

“Had her heart ripped out. Local police thought it was a bear attack, but a Beta in my Math class seems to think it was a wolf.” Parler mused.

 

“Harvelle?” Eliot asked curiously.

 

“Yeah, you know her?” Parker asked.

 

“Kind of,” Eliot nodded, “Where does she work now?”

 

“Some bar called the Roadhouse or something.” Parker shrugged.

 

“Thanks Parker!” Eliot stated, turning on his haunches and running back towards the ciy once more. He shifted human once he reached the tree line and sprinted through the town until he found the Roadhouse.

 

Barely reaching the door Eliot could smell the stench of booze, sweat and blood. Pushing the scents away, he made his way through the double doors and smiled almost instantly.

 

“Well, I’ll be damned!” Ellen Harvelle hollered from across the bar. “Jojo, look what the cat dragged in!” From one corner of the bar, a head of blond hair swiveled in his direction and a pair of bright green eyes lit up. Jo instantly dropped whatever conversation she was having an made her way to Eliot.

 

“Hey stranger!” Jo cooed, enveloping him in a hug. “When did you get to town?”

 

“Ah, a couple weeks ago. We just moved here.” Eliot stated, hugging th girl and allowing himself to be dragged to the bar.

 

“You’re rolling with Ford’s crew now aren’t you?” Ellen asked, leaning against the bar in front of him.

 

“Yea, for about a year and a half now.” Eliot replied, smiling at the older women. “Parker told me you guys were in town and I just had to swing by.”

 

“That Parker is one weird chick.” Jo mused, chuckling lightly.

 

“Yeah, you get use to it after awhile.” Eliot chuckled. Ellen grinned, placing a glass of Jack Daniels in front of him. He just grinned, accepting the glass happily.

 

“Thanks Ellen,” He stated happily before turning to Jo. “I ah, actually, I’m kind of here to talk to you guys about something.”

 

“What’s up?” Jo asked, frowning curiously.

 

“I heard you two knew something about Sam Winchester’s mom.” Eliot murmured, taking a quick sip of his beer before looking up to see their reactions, which were both clearly of shock.

 

“How do you know Sam?” Ellen asked instantly.

 

“We kind of met when I was taking Hardison to go buy some new geek thing and then Parker mentioned the thing with his mom.” Eliot shrugged innocently.

 

“What do you want to know about it?” Jo asked. Eliot just shrugged.

 

“Anything you can tell me.” Eliot replied, not even sure what he was looking for himself.

 

“It was so sad,” Jo told him, takign the seat next to him.

 

“More like sick and sadistic.” Ellen murmured softly, “And a damn shame. Mary Winchester was a sweet woman.”

 

“What happened to her?” Eliot asked, taking a sip of his beer.

 

“She was the first in a string of murders about fifteen years back.” Ellen explained, “Bodies all ripped to shreds, hearts ripped out-”

 

“And then bodies set on fire. Eliot murmured softly.

 

“How’d you know?” Ellen asked, lifting a brow.

 

“Heard of it before,” Eliot stated simply, “So the police suspected animals?”

 

“Yeah, they figured it was animals and then hunters cleaned up the mess.” Jo replied.

 

“But bears don’t generally eat or attack humans unless their threatened.” Eliot noted.

 

“And scavengers don’t generally go after meat that’s alive.” Ellen agreed.

 

“So that leaves wolves.” Eliot noted.

 

“Only other thing in the woods big enough to do that kind of damage.” Ellen nodded Eliot sighed, trailing the opening of his shot glass for a moment before tossing it back. 

 

“Well, thank you ladies.” Eliot mused, offering them a quick smile.

 

“You want another round Spencer?” Ellen asked, offering her warm smile. Under any normal circumstances, Eliot would have taken the offer, this time, he just shook his head.

 

“No thanks Ellen, I think I’ll pass.” Eliot murmured, shaking his head, “Gotta get home before Nate sends out the search party.” He chuckled softly. Elle just nodded.

 

“Well, don’t be a stranger,” She told him.

 

“Sure thing.” Eliot replied, offering her a small smile, standing up and pushing the glass back. He made his way to the door when the sound of Jo’s voice called his name. Eliot sighed a little, but turned around to meet her.

 

“Yeah?” He asked, peering down at her, remembering a younger blond teenager who had pulled an older wolf from a pile of ashes.

 

“You really think it’s him?” Jo asked, frowning up at Eliot with those worried hazel eyes. Eliot just sighed and nodded.

 

“It’s a possibility.”

 

“What’re you going to do if it’s him?” He asked curiously.

 

I don’t know, but what I do know is that if it’s him, he’ll come back for the rest of them.” Eliot murmured, “And I’m not going to let that happen.”

 

“Be careful.” Jo murmured softly, “Please be careful. Azazel is dangerous.”

“I know how dangerous he is Jojo, he killed my mother. He tried to kill me and we’re family. I won’t ever forget that. I promise.” Eliot murmured quickly, leaning in to give Jo a quick kiss to the cheek, pulling back with a small smile before stalking out the door and into the wind, unsure where he was headed next.


	3. Somewhere Love Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics and title from Lady Antebellum's Somewhere Love Remains

_Love takes time to build its defenses_

_And trust takes time to tear down those fences_

_And what remains is stronger than ever before_

The next day, Sam Winchester was even more surprised when Eliot Spencer sat down next to him during their lunch period like it was the most normal thing in the world. He didn’t say a word and he just smiled at Sam. Sam felt his cheeks rise with a blush as he remembered the night before when Eliot had pressed him against the locker. Sam stared down at his food, way to nervous to actually eat.

“Your starving Sammy.” Eliot stated from across the table a few minutes later. “You should really eat.” Sam managed a quick glance up at him and shook his head.

“I-I’m fine, really.” He murmured, shifting awkwardly. Eliot frowned down at him and then stood. For a moment, Sam thought Eliot was going to leave, but instead, he rounded the long table and moved to sit beside Sam. Sam watched, a bit wide eyed as the older wolf took the single apple off of Sam’s plate and sliced it properly, cutting the slice in half before gingerly placing it in Sam’s hand with a little encouraging smile. Sam swallowed thickly, saying nothing as he put the piece of apple on his tongue and forced himself to chew.

“Where is your brother?” Eliot finally questioned, glancing around.

“Dean and dad are out hunting.” Sam mumbled between bites, eyeing the way Eliot frowned.

“For how long?” He asked curiously.

“Um, until the weekend I think.” Sam replied, shrugging as Eliot fed him another slice of apple. Eliot just grunted, frowning.

“Why?” He questioned curiously, not understanding the big deal, his father left him alone quiet a bit.

“What?” Eliot asked as if he hadn’t been listening.

“Why does that matter?” Sam repeated as Eliot handed him another slice of apple.

“Oh, just curious, that’s all.” Eliot replied offering Sam a smile. Sam looked away, his heart rate near doubling.

“Who is staying with you?” Eliot questioned.

“What? No one. I’m old enough to stay by myself.” Sam responded, frowning.

“Sam,” Eliot stated, his voice roughening a bit, “There’s dangers out there even your father and Dean aren’t aware of.”

“Like what?” Sam demanded, crossing his arms over his chest in demand. Eliot just frowned down at him, eyes masking in a look Sam couldn’t read before Eliot turned away.

“That’s what I’m trying to keep you from finding out.” Eliot mumbled, his eyes masking dark again, distancing for a moment. That was when Sam noticed it. The small red raised mark on Eliot’s neck. There was more than one, they ling his neck and disappeared into the edge of his t-shirt, like scars.

“What is that?” Sam asked, frowning lightly as he raised a hand to explore, but Eliot gripped his hand so quickly, Sam let out a small yelp of surprise, though it didn’t really hurt. Eliot jerked away just as quickly, eyes wide and wild looking.

“S-sorry Sam.” He mumbled quickly standing up and stumbling a little before hurrying away, leaving only the sliced apple behind. Sam stated to go after him, but stopped, confused.

“What’s his problem?” Anna Milton asked, walking up with Cas at her side.

“I don’t know. I think I frightened him.” Sam stated, frowning.

“You? Frighten Eliot Spencer?” Anna asked, snorting with laughter, “Sorry, but that’s impossible.”

“Well, he freaked when I pointed out his scars.” Sam huffed, frowning lightly. Anna’s eyes widened.

“Oh.” She murmured, falling silent as if she knew what that meant and sam hated the idea that she might.

“Mind if we join you?” Castiel questioned, offering Sam a little smile, but Sam just frowned.

“I was leaving actually. I have some research to do in the library. I’ll see you guys later.” Sam stated, grabbing his tray of food and tossing it aside along with the apple Eliot had sliced.

“I hope he’s not going to chase after Eliot.” He heard Anna saying as he walked away and he couldn’t help the little growl that escaped his lips, because why the hell did it matter to her if he was? Frustrated, Sam stomped angrily out of the cafeteria, making his way to the library, just as he intended.

When he got to his usual hiding place, the very last table at the back of the library that people usually forgot existed, Sam was surprised to see he wasn’t the only one there.

“H-Hardison right?” Sam asked in a whisper, having to think to remember the name of Eliot’s brother. Hardison looked up from his book and smiled.

“Hey Sam.” Hardison returned, straightening up, moving to make room for Sam to join him. Sam offered him a grateful smile and took a seat across from him.

“Homework?” Hardison questioned curiously.

“Yeah.” He shrugged a little, “Just finished having lunch with Eliot in the cafeteria.”

“Oh?” Hardison asked in surprised, “Wondered why he sounded so pissy.”

“Huh?”

“We have this weird freaky thing where we can all read each others thoughts and stuff. It’s pretty bad ass. Except when someone is feeling uber bitchy.” Hardison stated pointedly and Sam smiled.

“That’s pretty cool.” He mused, grinning lightly.

“Yeah, it makes us more connected, though we don’t always appreciate it. “ Hardison mused, smirking a little.

“So, Eliot’s pissed huh?” He asked curiously.

“Well, yeah. Not at you though. More at himself.” Hardison mused.

“I didn’t mean to upset him.” Sam stated frowning and Hardison shook his head.

“Eliot has always been...different.” Hardison informed him, “He’s had it a bit rougher than most of us.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked curiously and Hardison just frowned.

“I think Eliot should be the one to tell you.” Hardison replied.

“What if he won’t?” Sam asked.

“He will, you just have to hang on.” Hardison replied, “Eliot doesn’t trust a whole lot He just needs a little nudging, he needs to know that he can trust you.”

“Oh.” Sam mused, letting Hardison’s words sink in, “Thanks Hardison.”

“Anytime Sam,” Hardison replied, giving him an easy smile, “Can I ask you something? A-about your friend, Cas?” Sam blinked up at Hardison in a bit of surprise before responding.

“Oh, uh sure.”


	4. Get To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics and chapter title from 'Get to Me' by Lady Antebellum

 

_Gotta get to me, gotta get to me_

_You gotta spread your wings and start flying._

_Like a drop of rain, gotta find the way Don't hit the brakes,_

_just come and crash through my horizon._

_Bring back the air, I need to breathe,_

_baby You gotta get to me._

After the lunch time incident, Sam wondered if he’d ever see Eliot again. It was near three days later and Sam hadn’t even seen him at school, but tonight was Friday night. Dean and his father were still out of town working and Sam was on his own, for the most part. He knew he was suppose to keep check with Ellen at the Roadhouse and go there for dinner and whatever, but for now he could do what he wanted and what he really wanted was to stop thinking about Eliot Spencer.

 

It was about an hour after soccer practice was over, but their coach and longtime family friend,Bobby Singer had let him stay late to kick a few balls around. It was near sunset the school yard was deserted and the only sign of life on the campus was the one or two lights that flooded down from the windows above, teachers staying late, Sam assumed.

 

Sam spent the next hour or so kicking balls as hard as he could into the net, thoughts of Eliot nowhere in sight. He hit the last one into the net and watched with a satisfied smile as the ball bounced on the ground and rolled out. Starting to clean up the disregarded balls, Sam almost didn’t hear the noise and he was pretty sure if it hadn’t been for his wolf hearing, he wouldn’t have even heard the sound.

 

It was certainly another wolf. They sounded wounded, which was what caught Sam’s attention. Frowning lightly in the direction of the woods, where the noise came from. He dropped his forgotten bag of soccer balls onto the ground and strutted over. He peeked into the woods, but saw nothing and almost turned around, but then he heard it again.The sound of a wounded wolf. Sam stood there for a moment, debating,before taking another step into the woods, carefully eyeing the darkness settling around him.

 

The scent wafted over him almost instantly, the smell of wolf blood. It was strong, which meant whoever it was was hurt pretty bad. Sam stepped forward once more, hearing the slightest of shuffling ahead of him.

 

“Hello?” Sam called out into the darkness as the movement stayed just outside of his line of sight. “If your hurt, I can help you.” He called out, but there was no reply. Sam took another careful step forward and that’s when it happened. Something large and fury tackled Sam to the ground.

 

Sam let out a surprised howl before managing to retaliate, struggling with the other wolf, who was much bigger than he. They rolled and tossed on the ground until Sam was pinned on stomach, unable to see any detail of the wolf that held him. Sam tried to loosen himself, but it was useless. The wolf was at least twice his size, and twice his strength. Sam collapsed on the ground, allowing himself to be dominated by the Alpha above him.

 

“Who are you?” Sam asked, voice shaking as he imagined what the other wolf was going to do with him. There was a laugh, almost mocking in his left ear, breath hot against his skin as the muzzle of the wolf rested next to his head.

 

“I’m the wolf that killed your mother.” The hot, male voice replied. Sam’s eyes widened and panic started to rise in his chest.

 

“That’s right,” The wolf hissed, “I claimed her all for myself Sammy. Made her scream and she enjoyed every second of it. Then, I ripped her heart out, while she was still alive and I burned her bones until there wasn’t anything left of her. Oh you should’ve heard her scream Sammy.” The wolf hissed in his ear. By this time, Sam was clawing at the ground, in attempt to get away from the thing above him, whimpering as he listened to the others words.

 

“Oh c’mon sammy,” The voice hissed in his ear, keeping him pinned to the ground, “Don’t you want to know what your mother sounded like, I bet you scream just like her.” With each word Sam could feel the wolf’s claw ripping at his clothing, tearing the fabric of the soccer jersey so that his back became exposed to the wolf.

 

With that, Sam howled as loud as he could, sure that some wolf would hear and come running to help, but before he could even get a note out, the wolf had a hand clamped over his mouth, forcing Sam silent. And though he struggled futilely against the older Alpha, the young Omega became certain of one thing, Sam Winchester was going to die.

 

Eliot Spencer was working in the gym of the school. It was near an hour after wrestling practice and the wolf had stayed over to work off some well-built up steam. He’d spent the past few weeks looking for Azazel to no avail. Hardison had even helped him hack into the PD records to pick the files on the women who had died. But there was no sign of his uncle anywhere. Eliot was starting in on another round of punches against the leather sack that hung from the ceiling when he heard it.

 

It was the smallest hint of a wolf cry, inaudible to human ears. It sounded cut off, panicked and young. Eliot was out of the weight room in seconds, hitting the hallway with shoes squeaking against the tiled floor. He wolfed out as soon as he hit grass, scurrying across the football field. He paused once to listen for any other sound of the wolf. He could hear what sounded like scuffling in the woods in front of him, and that was where he headed.

 

By the time Eliot found them, Sam was on the ground, clothes ripped to shreds and pinned below _him_. Azazel. Eliot would’ve recognized the face anywhere, the face of the man who had brutally killed his parents and then tried to do the same with him. And now, he was mounting Sam, ready to claim the young and unwilling wolf beneath him. The strangest hint of rage and jealousy and protectiveness filled Eliot.

 

Eliot let out a growl, alerting the distracted wolf to his presence. Azazel let out an annoyed response, but before he had much of a time to react, Eliot was moving, charging the older wolf. The two tumbled off of Sam and into the grass and the next few seconds was an endless scurry of fur and claws.

 

The fight ended in seconds that felt like hours before Eliot pinned Azazel to the ground, claw pawing at the other’s throat. Once Azazel was pinned, Eliot changed forms back to human. His hand clamped around Azazel’s throat.

 

“Your my bitch now,” Eliot breathed into the other’s ear before slamming Azazel’s head into the ground, feeling the wolf’s head snap beneath his own hand. He didn’t let go of Azazel until the last warmth of life left the wolf. Finally, Eliot pulled off of Azazel, chest heaving from the battle, only realizing then that he was injured as blood poured into a stream onto his hand from his left side.

 

“E-liot,” Sam’s voice called out, weak and shaking. Eliot’s head snapped forward, having almost forgotten that the kid was there. Eliot scurrying over to the young Omega, peering down at him, searching for wounds. Sam had a nasty bruise forming on his forehead and he would certainly have a black eye within a few minutes and his lip was busted, but other then that he seemed okay.

 

“You alright?” Eliot asked, plopping down next to the other to better survey him. Sam stared back, wide eyed, even Eliot noticed the trembles that tore through the other. Carefully Eliot reached down, pulling Sam into his arms,

 

“It’s alright Sammy, I’ve got you.” He murmured softly, he peeled off his leather jacket, which was now ripped and spotted in blood. He wrapped it around the other before pulling Sam into his arms.

 

“E-eliot,” Sam croaked out before peering up at him with watery, wide eyes.

 

“Shush, it’s okay.” Eliot murmured softly.

 

“N-no, you're hurt!” Sam stated. Eliot blinked a bit confused before peering down to find blood pouring from a long gash to his side.

 

“It’s nothing,” He murmured in assurance.

 

“Eliot that looks bad!” Sam whined, reached forward to tend to the wound.

 

“It’s nothing that I haven’t dealt with before.” Eliot mumbled, attempting to offer the wolf an assuring smile, but the smile faltered as Eliot’s vision blurred and Eliot sunk back into the sand, unable to respond to Sam who was screaming his name and a second later, Eliot fell into unconsciousness.


	5. Ready To Love Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Sorry it's such a late update. 2 years is a long time to wait! But I've realized lately that as a writer I have a huge issue finishing projects. So this is part of my No-Project-Left-Unfinished campaign and I promise to finish it. Maybe within the next month. So anyway, on with the story!!!!
> 
>  FAIR WARNING: THERE IS SEX AND LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> LYRICS IN THE CHAPTER ARE FROM LADY ANTEBELLUM'S READY TO LOVE AGAIN AND ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEM!

  
_Seems like I was walking in the wrong direction_  
_I barely recognize my own reflection, no_  
_Scared of love but scared of life alone_  


  
_Seems I've been playing on the safe side baby_  
_Building walls around my heart to save me, oh_  
_But it's time for me to let it go_  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 It was a full day before Eliot stirred awake, the movement pulling a groan from his lips. Pain. It was the first thing Eliot registered when he woke up. Pain and something warm cuddled into his side. He turned toward it, reveling in the feel of it until the smell hit him.

 

The scent of the omega hit him like a brick. Sweet, intoxicating and Eliot’s. He gasped, sucking in air and more of the scent, rolling over once more and into the pillow filled with the same scent. It was every where. It covered Eliot completely. Sam fucking Winchester.

 

“Eliot?” The sleep-filled voice sang through the silence like an angel’s hymn. “Eliot, stop. You’re going to rip open your wounds.”

 

“Don’t!” Eliot gasped, feeling Sam reach for him.

 

“Eliot, what’s wrong? Stop fighting, damn it!”

 

“Go away!” He gasped, struggling away from Sam.

 

Again Sam ignored Eliot’s plea, gripping hold of the Alpha’s arms and flipping him carefully onto his back and straddling his waist. The Omega was naked, except for Eliot’s leather jacket which swallowed him whole. And fuck if it wasn’t the sexiest thing Eliot had ever seen.

 

“Stop.” Sam order and Eliot obeyed without question, watching the younger wolf with curiosity. They stayed like that for a full minute, watching each other before Sam took one hand, peeled back the bandages that wrapped around Eliot’s waist and ran his hand over the wounds. Eliot’s stomach cringed. The wounds stretched across his stomach and chest, large claw marks that were still red, bloody and swollen. Not even his wolf power had healed them yet. How had he managed to live through something like that?

 

Eliot still his movements and Sam stared up at him, silently questioning him. Are you going to move? Eliot shook his head and remained still. The Omega, Eliot’s Omega, nodded in understanding and crawled down the length of Eliot’s body until he was snuggled between Eliot’s head, perched just above the wound. He bent down and Eliot reached to stop him, but the pleasure that burst through Eliot at the single touch of Sam’s lips had him arching his back. Sam kissed and licked at the wounds, fire and electricity rolled through Eliot like a title wave. It left him moaning and squirming beneath Sam as if they had somehow reversed roles and he was now an Omega in heat. Eliot didn’t care. It felt fucking amazing. At least until Sam kissed something that was most definitely not a wound.

 

He’s eyes flew open and his breath caught on a moan. Sam was still tucked between Eliot’s legs as if he belonged there, Eliot’s black leather jacket falling off his shoulders and opening so that Eliot could see the pink scar that now lined Sam’s chest. Something that hadn’t been there that morning. The younger wolf had one hand wrapped around Eliot’s swollen cock, already angry red and leaking. His lips were inches away from Eliot’s head and his eyes were lust blown.

 

Eliot could see the wolf in Sam’s eyes taking over, the Omega wanting to release. Even more, Eliot could feel the Alpha rising in him, demanding to take what was his. Or what wasn’t.

 

Before Eliot could move, Sam was pressing his lips to Eliot’s cock once more. Warm and lush and wet. Eliot had to grit his teeth and force back the Alpha that demanded control as he reached to tug at Sam’s hair. “S-Sammy, d-don’t-”

 

This time Sam listened, much to Eliot’s disappointment. He pulled back, causing Eliot to whimper at the loss of touch. “Don’t you want me?” Sam asked, voice trembling.

 

Eliot reached for him on instinct, wanting to comfort. Sam didn’t resist as Eliot pulled him in his arms. “Since the moment I met you.”

 

“So take me.” Sam pleaded, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m not refusing.”

 

“I can’t.” Eliot whispered, the words physically hurting as he spoke them. He rolled them over gently, pushing back the leather jacket the rest of the way, opening all of Sam up to him, including the long, puffy scar. He ran a hand over it, remembering the sight of Azazel on top of Sam in the woods. A low growl rippled through his chest. “This is my fault, Sam. Azazel did this because of me.”

 

“What? No!” Sam argued, “Eliot, he did this because of me. Because he killed my mother. You had nothing to do with this. You saved me, Eliot. And I…I love you.”

 

Eliot cringed and looked away. “You can’t know that Sammy.”

 

Sam sighed, his hand raising to brush against Eliot’s now scareless chest. “You think this happened because of me? Just because I wanted to heal you? Wolves don’t just heal each other. We belong together. I know you feel it. I’ve felt it since the first day we met.”

 

“I do. I know it, Sammy. I just can’t. I can’t let go. I don’t know how. I can’t loose anyone else I love.” Eliot moaned, shaking his head.

 

Sam could see the tears welling up in Eliot’s eyes. The struggle within the Alpha wolf for some sort of control. “Let me help.” He pleaded, rolling them over gently.

 

Eliot didn’t refuse as Sam rolled them on his back. Silence fell between them and all that could be heard was the sound of the hearts beating and breathless kisses as Sam found Eliot’s lips. The older wolf fumbled under the leather jacket until he found Sam’s hips, pressing them together. The explosion of fire and electricity returned, sparking the air between them once more and pulling a moan from Eliot. Sam was right. They belonged together. They were perfect for each other.

 

Something in Eliot snapped and the Alpha sprang forward, awakening within him and Sam was on bottom again.

 

“Fuck!” The Omega breathed out. The sound of the curse falling from Sam’s lips sounded so dirty and innocent, Eliot wanted to hear it over and over.

 

The hand holding Sam’s waist pulled back, delivering a soft blow to the smooth skin causing Sam to jump and moan.

 

“Ahhh! F-fuck, Eliot. Alpha!” Sam moaned and then grinned in understanding. “Is that it? That what you want? Want me to talk dirty an tell you how much I want you to fuck me? How I want your big cock inside me, filling me up. How it’s all I can think about? Good gods, Eliot fuck me. Please, fuck me!”

 

Eliot wordlessly obliged, pushing apart Sam’s legs and running it through the slick that was already leaking there, using it as lube. He swirled his fingers in circles around the small ring of muscles at Sam’s entrance, taking his time and pulling out moan after moan from Sam’s lips until he was sure the Omega was ready. And then one finger went it. Soon two. Three. Until he was certain Sam was ready and stretched.

 

Then the Eliot mounted Sam needy and hungry, letting the Alpha in him take complete control as he took the one thing that belonged to him and him alone. Sam fucking Winchester.

 

 


	6. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Eliot have a serious conversation about their mating process. Lyrics from the chapter are from Falling for You by Lady Antebellum.

__So hold me now. I'm fallin', I'm fallin'.  
Just lay me down and steal my heart tonight.  
There's fire in your eyes, there's magic in your touch.  
It's too early to say, but it feels like us so.  
Hold me now, I'm fallin', I'm fallin' for you.

 

 

 

 

 

“Ow, gods!” Sam whined, falling against Eliot hours later. His entire body ached in places he didn’t know it could. He was certain he wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow, but he didn’t really care.

 

“Sorry,” Eliot murmured, though he was grinning as he nipped at the mark he’d left on Sam’s neck from the mating process. Eliot’s claim he owned Sam. The thought sent a shiver through the younger wolf and he whined.

 

“No way kiddo. You’re not ready for round two.” Eliot laughed.

 

“Wouldn’t it technically be round three?” Sam asked, grinning up at Eliot.

 

“Whatever. Give it a day or so.” Eliot chuckled, nipping the mark.

 

“That long?” Sam whined. His lower lip stuck out in a look that came off more like a pout then a glare an the sight of it twisted something in Eliot’s stomach.

 

“Not fair.” Eliot groaned. He leaned up, pressing their lips together, still warm, wet and tender.

 

The younger wolf smiled into the kiss and returned, humming happily. Just as Eliot was about to roll them over, a knock broke the moment.

 

“What?” Eliot growled against Sam’s lips.

 

“Cover up. I’m comin’ in.” Ellen Harvelle growled back.

 

Eliot let out another low growl, but turned them both so they were on their side and tucked the cover around their chests. “Come in.” He murmured, nipping lazily at the bite mark on Sam’s neck.

 

Ellen made her way in carrying a tray loaded with two plates, both full of fruits, veggies and glasses full of something that smelled like Lavender and Rosemary. “The blue one is for Sam, red is for lover boy. Should help with the bonding process.”

 

“How’d you know about that already?” Sam asked, eyes widening.

 

“Are you kiddin’?” Ellen laughed, setting the tray down. “The whole house knows. Give it another shot, I’m sure they didn’t hear you three blocks over. Jojo and I have four Alpha’s we’ve been trying to control. Nate and I were takin’ bets on whether or not the headboard would be intact. Looks like I lost the bet.” Ellen grinned, starting at the mahogany headboard still standing, though several a shelf of books had collapsed at some point.

 

“You and Nate? Who’s all here?” Sam asked, frowning up at her.

 

“Me, Jojo, Bobby, Nate and his crew and all of the Novack’s are here.” Ellen shrugged. “Everyone came running when they heard about Sam.”

 

Sam froze. “The Novack’s are here? All of them? G-gabriel?”

 

“Yeah. They’re all here. .” Ellen replied, nodding. “John and Dean are on their way back. Should be here by sundown.”

 

Sam could feel the way Eliot froze before saying, “Thank you, Ellen.”

 

“Watch it lover boy. You maybe big and macho around wolves, but I can still kick your pretty little butt.” The older Beta snapped.

 

“Sorry, just…please.” Eliot sighed, glaring up at the woman.

 

She nodded. “You’re welcome.”

 

“Thanks Ellen.” Sam mumbled, turning to nuzzle into Eliot.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Ellen hurried out of the room, closing and locking it behind her.

 

“What’s up?” Eliot demand, laying Sam on his back and finding Sam’s lips the younger wolf before he had a chance to answer.

 

Sam melted into the kiss, sighing happily. “Nothing.” He murmured softly.

 

“You’re worried. Don’t lie to me, Sammy.” Eliot growled lightly.

 

Sam sighed. “I’m sorry. It’s just..just…Gabe and I had talked about mating.”

 

Eliot froze. “You were going to mate him?”

 

“We mostly joked about it. In public. We talked about it maybe once or twice seriously. But Gabe is hard to read. I don’t know how serious he was. He’s a Beta. It’s not like he has to commit to anyone if he doesn’t want to.”

 

“And you do?” Eliot asked, popping up on his elbows.

 

“What?” Sam frowned up at the older Alpha. “Eliot, I’m an omega. It’s what we do.”

 

“So this is just natural process to you?” Eliot asked, frowning down at Sam.

 

“No. Why?” Sam could feel the confusion and jealousness burning in Eliot. It was hot and tight.

 

He sighed and rolled over so he was on top of Eliot. He bent down, meeting Eliot’s lips once more, slow and sure before pulling back long enough to speak. “This is pure biology, Eliot. I’m an Omega and you’re an Alpha. This is what we do. We find someone that fits who we are. That we fit perfectly with and we mate them. This is also more.

 

“No one else makes me feel the way you do. The Omega in me is already deeply, deeply in love with the Alpha in you. As a human though, I love you even more. I feel like I barely know you, yet I can’t get enough and the more I get to know you, the deeper and deeper I fall. I love you Eliot Spencer. You and you alone.”

 

Eliot sighed, pulling Sam closer and pressing their foreheads together. “I know. I’m sorry. It’s just. I’m an Alpha. I protect. It’s my job, always has been. My biggest fear is loosing the people I love and that includes you now.”

 

“I get it. You’ve lost people in the past and you’ve had a tough life. You had to live hard. I get it, Eliot, I do. You still have to with what you do with Nate’s crew, but you aren’t alone anymore. I’m here and I’m staying.”

 

“I know, I know.” Eliot sighed, leaning up to kiss Sam once more. “Now we just have to tell your dad.”

 

Sam groaned, resting his head on Eliot’s chest. “He’s going to kill me.”

 

“He’ll have to kill me first.” Eliot mumbled, gripping Sam tight.

 

“Let’s worry about that when he gets here.” Sam looked up at Eliot, wide eyed.

 

“Agreed.” Eliot leaned up, pressing a long kiss to Sam’s lips.

 

The younger wolf moaned. “Not fair. Now you’re teasing me.”

 

“No. Now I’m going to feed you Ellen’s home cooked meal. Because she’s fucking amazing. And I’m starving.” Eliot replied, reaching for the plates with a grin.

 

Sam huffed. “I swear you Alpha’s could eat the world.” He giggled, rolling on to his side.

 

“Oh shush, you’re eating to.” Eliot replied. “Even if I have to hand feed you.”

 

“Stop teasing me.” Sam playfully grinned at the older wolf.

 

“Watch me.” Eliot challenged, laughing. He reached over, grabbing a piece of broccoli off Sam’s plate and holding it to his lips.

 

Sam laughed to, beaming up at his Alpha as he nibbled the cooked veggie off Eliot’s finger.

 

And that was how the rest of the night passed. There was no discussion of John or Gabe or mating. Eliot and Sam talked and laughed and reveled in each other until the sun settled over the small town.


	7. As You Turn Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot has to make a hard choice.  
> Song lyrics are from As You Turn Away by Lady Antebellum.

Standing face to face Wrapped in your embrace  
I don't wanna let you go But you're already gone  
Now you kiss my cheek Soft and bittersweet  
I can read it in your eyes Baby, this is our goodbye

Nothing more to say Nothing left to break  
I keep reaching out for you Hoping you might stay  
Nothing more to give Nothing left to take  
I keep reaching out for you Reaching out for you  
As you turn away Let go of my hand So I can feel again  
Nothing's gonna hurt as much As that final touch

 

  
  
Sam dozed on and off until just after sundown when Eliot stirred him from peaceful dreams. Darkness had lined Sam's bedroom and a quietness settled over the house.

 

"Your dad's almost here." Eliot murmured, kissing Sam's temple.

 

Sam groaned, curling into Eliot. "We have to get up."

 

"Hmhm." Eliot busied himself with tracing circles on Sam's shoulder blade. Neither of them moved.

 

"Okay, okay. We need to get dressed." Sam grunted, pulling himself out of Eliot's embrace. He looked back at Eliot and frowned. His face was blank, empty. Just as it had been the first week of school when Eliot tried to avoid Sam. Now Sam understood that expression better then ever. He wasn't just hiding. He was afraid.

 

Sam leaned over, running a gentle finger along Eliot's broad cheek. He leaned forward, finding Eliot's lips with his own. "Everything's going to be fine."

 

Eliot forced a smile to his face, gently returning the kiss. "Yeah. Now come on. We don't want your dad coming in on us in bed together." Eliot grinned.

 

Sam snorted. "Don't threaten me." He pretended not to notice the thick tension building in the air or the way Eliot looked everywhere but him. He found a pair of sweats and an oversized hoodie that hung loose on him, but covered up the mating mark.

 

Nate and Sophie had brought Eliot new clothing and Ellen had brought them up earlier. He changed into them quickly and they both hit the bottom stair landing of the Winchester home just as John and DEAN burst through the door.

 

Sam was assaulted by the two older wolves instantly. John buried Sam against his chest and clung to him. "Sammy, Thank gods. Thank you, Ellen."

 

Ellen, who was standing in the corner behind BOBBY and Jo shook her head. "Don't think me. Think Pretty Boy over there." She nodded toward Eliot

 

John pulled back, straightening up and letting Sam go. It was the first chance Sam got to look around the room. Ellen was right. All of the Novak's were there. Even Michael and Raphael who didn't exactly approve of the Winchester family. All together about fifteen wolves. And whatever was about to happen was going to happen in front of all of them. Sam swallowed hard.

 

Sam pulled out of John's reach and made his way back to Eliot, leaning into him.

 

"Eliot Spencer." John closed the distance between them.

 

"Yes, Sir." Eliot straightened up beside Sam, clearing his throat. "I heard Sam screaming from the gym and went running."

 

"Thank you, Son." John reached over and patted Eliot on the shoulder. "Now, take your crew and get the hell out of my house."

 

Fifteen wolves rose to their feet.

 

"Whoa Big Boy, hold your horses." Ellen was the first to step forward.

 

"What? You think I don't know who he is?" John waved his hand at Eliot. "He's the son of the man that killed my wife and tried to kill my son."

 

Sam's eyes widened, looking up at Eliot. "Is that true?"

 

Eliot refuses to look at Sam, but Ellen spoke first. "Maybe that's true. Maybe he is Azazel's kid, but he isn't Azazel. He saved Sam."

 

"And that's why I'm not ripping him to shreds. Consider it a payment paid." John growled.

 

"" Dad, please!" Sam begged, gripping Eliot's hand tight.

 

John glared at Eliot, ignoring Sam. "Get out."

 

"If he leaves, I'm going with him." Sam said, glaring at his father.

 

"Sam, no." Eliot go of Sam's hand, laying ion his shoulder instead.

 

"Yes, I am." Sam glared up at Alpha.

 

Ellen stepped in front of Sam. "John, you need to stop and think rationally here. Sam's right, Eliot can't leave. Sam needs him."

 

"Sam needs his family. Not some son of a whore."

 

"You aren't hearing me. Sam needs Eliot. Eliot needs Sam." Ellen glared. "Now back off Big Guy. I'm not afraid to kick your ass."

 

John glared at the Beta. "Fine. Why does Sam need Eliot so badly? It isn't like they're mated."

 

Everything in the room froze. All eyes focused on the death lock between Ellen and John.

 

"John, think rationally now." Ellen said calmly.

 

Understanding seemed to fill John's eyes and quickly turned to a first ember. "He mated my son! He's only fifteen!" John lunged.

 

Sam gripped Eliot, clinging to him. Eliot didn't move, preparing for John's attack. He'd take it without a fight. It never came. Four Alpha's joined Ellen, holding John back. Raphael, Michael, Bobby and Balthazar.

 

"He mated my son!" John struggled against the five wolves who clung on to him.

 

"I love him!" Sam shouted, still clinging to Eliot.

 

"You don't know anything about love!" John cried. "You're too damn young! I won't have it! I won't have my son mated to the murder of my wife or anyone related to him!"

 

"Dad-" DEAN started, stepping forward.

 

"Shut up, Dean. I mean it! I'll kill 'em!" 

 

DEAN stepped back, exchanging looks with Parker.

 

"I'll leave." The words came from Eliot. "I'll leave, just stop."

 

"Eliot, no!" Sam looked up. Eliot had that look in his eyes again. Stone cold. Empty. But Sam could see and feel the fear inside the Alpha, his Alpha.

 

"It isn't to late, Sam. We just mated. You can survive breaking the bond." Eliot's voice was even, just as blank as his face, but the hand around Sam's waist tightened. "You'll just be sick for a couple of days. Like you've got the flue or something. He'll need to be surrounded by Alpha's for a couple days."

 

"Eliot, no." Sam buried his face in Eliot's chest tears pressed against his eyes. "No, no!"

 

"Sam, it'll be okay." Eliot hugged him tight and kissed his forehead.

 

"No it won't! I healed you, remember? I healed you, I love you!" Sam sobbed, fisting balling in his shirt.

 

"He did what?" Ellen asked, head snapping around.

 

Eliot pulled Sam apart, forcing the younger wolf to look up

at him. "I know, Baby boy, I know. I love you to. But your family's more important. I won't break it apart." He tilted his head, pressing his lips to Sam's, slow and tender. Sam wrapped around Eliot, clinging to him, afraid to let him go until Eliot had to pry Sam away.

 

"Sam please," Eliot whispered softly, sniffling.

 

A hand rested on Sam's shoulder, gently pulling him back. "Samkins." The somber tone came from Gabriel and Sam's fighting instincts kicked in He kicked and screamed Eliot's name. Gabriel's grip on Sam tightened. CAS, DEAN and Anna each took hold of the young Omega as Eliot pulled away.

 

Eliot swayed on his feet as he let go of Sam, face pale. He stared at the Sobbing Sam for a moment, an internal struggle begging him to stay. He didn't listen. Instead, he stalked out of the room, passing by Nate and Sophie with an apologetic look, to which both just shook their head. There wasn't anything to be sorry about.

 

Nate stepped forward, looking at Ellen as he spoke. "The mark will need to be obscured, but I'd wait for a way or two before doing that. Make sure Sam stays hydrated. Make sure Alpha's stay close by the next couple of days. He'll run a high fever and hallucinate for a bit."

 

Ellen nodded. "I've handled this before."

 

"We'll all take care of Sam." Balthazar said.

 

"I know how to take care of my son, I don't need any of you." John growled, the Alpha Winchester had stopped fighting and was glaring death arrows at Nate and Sophie.

 

Nate nodded. "We'll be disappearing, it'll make the relinquishing easier if Eliot isn't nearby."

 

With that, they both walked out. Harrison and Parker steps behind them.

 

Silence fell over the room, only Sam's sobs could be heard. Ellen was the first to move, letting go of John and swinging at him, fist connecting easily with his nose. "I hope you're fucking haappy, Winchester. Not only did you just ruin a whole bunch of people's lives, you might've just killed your son."

 

 

  



End file.
